Resident Evil We Finally Meet Again Claire X Leon
by eliza.justo.39
Summary: this story is about claire and leon after claire and leon parted (in degenaration movie) they felt lonely missing each other's presence what will happen when the umbrella corporation takes claire and expirements her with the virus they putted on alice and with the sudden reunion what will the two do?


A/N:Hey there guys! this is my first fan fic and I hope you'll like it..first of all the story is based on the movie

resident evil the one with milla jovovich and ali larter and so many more,also them movie degenaration where

leon is in and the resident evil games like darkside chronicles or the outbreak well that's all please review and follow :)

Claire sighs as she answers her cellphone it has been 5 years since those incidents where they fight a tyrant and tries to survive the invasion of the infected people...claire always wanted to tell leon what she feels for him but for some reason fate didn't want her to everytime she tries to tell leon what she feels something would happen...

Claire:Hello?

?:Hello there miss redfield this is eliza styles redfield's secretary he wanted me to call you...he wants you to go here and meet him at miss rebecca's laboratory..

Claire:okay then..

As claire gets her keys she looked at the photo frame which was on her desk while thinking to herself...saying...How are you leon?

At leon

Ashley:Hi leon!

said ashley as she hugs leon and smiles at him..

Leon:hey...how are you?

Ashley:I'm alright...well there is something I want to tell you...I mean Ingrid (laughs) she wants you in her office in the next 5 minutes well that's all I'm going back to her office (smiles then goes away)

As leon gets his phone he looks at the wallpaper that is on his phone he smiled a little as he looks at the auburn haired girl which was sitting on his side smiling while holding up her gun..she left 5 years ago saying she was going to be busy with her family...and he really quite felt lonely...he smiles as he finds the video that she and he once recorded they were eating that time and singing they were with chris and jill as the video stops he stands up and headed to ingrid's office while wondering how claire is...

At claire

Claire:what is it this time chris?

Chris:I am needing your help on some crap laptop problems I need your help here (points at the expirement) looks like the virus is back..

Claire:w...what? I thought..

Rebecca:that's what we also thought looks like the Umbrella has a new expirement I think It's called nemesis something like that..

Claire:Nemesis what the hell is that project?

Rebecca:I don't know..the umbrella secures their file always and it's hard to hack a computer with a lock that has words that you will never understand...

Claire:hmm...if only we could..

But before claire could finish what she's saying the door opened and a group of people with mask and weapons came in...

ChrisLwhat the fuck?

Guy1:we are the umbrella security we are here to get you..

Claire:no shit..I won't come with you..(holds her gun)

Guy2:(whispers something to guy1) (aims the gun on rebecca's head) you will come with us or she dies?

Claire got angry at the sight that this random guy was going to shoot her friend and she couldn't do anything to stop it...then suddenly she had a idea..she puts her gun on the floor and puts her hands up and chris and rebecca got her idea too as they surrender they looked ast each other saying count to twenty..

Guy3:now that's a good girl..

Claire:yep...she is good in...fighting..

claire kicks the gun and punhes the guy in the face getting the knife she always keep for emergency...whiel chris kicks the guy and gets his gun while aiming it on the other guy's head which was about to attack him...while rebecca punches the guy and gets her gun too aim it at the other guy who was also about to attack her by now claire,chris,and rebecca has already cornered their enemies...but before any of them could attack the whole place suddenly explodes...and claire and all of them blacked out

At Leon

Leon:What's up?

Ingrid:finally you're here...(stands up and gives him a folder) a new assignment for you kennedy...

Leon:what? I thought the others can handle it?

Ingrid:this mission is something else...umbrella has a new project called 'Nemesis' this guy is a tough one it's like the uknown project they made 10 years ago...

Leon:so you want me to invistigate it?

Ingrid:yes not only invistigate...I want you to protect Chris Redfield..

leon:chris what? is he?

Ingrid:yes claire redfield's brother...

Leon:then I'm saying yes..

Ingrid:but before you go...Ashley,Steve,Piers,and Angela are coming with you...to protect the two you have to be a grouo..

Leon:okay... ashley..(turns to her)

Ashley:Hmm?

Leon:let's go..

Ingrid:the others are waiting for you outside...

Outside:

Piers:hey guys..

Leon:hey...

Ingrid:leon keep your phone close to you I'll always update you about the virus and the redfields..and leon don't react much...

Leon:what is it?

Ingrid:the..the building rebecca,chris,and claire is exploded...

Leon:WHAT?! why didn't you tell me earlier?

Ingrid:the news just got here...

Ashley:(holds his arm) don't worry leon we'll find claire..

And leon just smiled a little...

Leon:(rides the helicopter) let's go guys there's no time to do this drama it's time to find claire...

At Someone:

The person looked around as the others looks for a body..

?:doctor I found your new expirement..

the doctor looks at the auburn haired girl while smiling and says..

Doctor:get her in the car the new umbrella project is here...

And there they started the project in the umbrella corporation lab the scream of the girl made them laugh as they inject her more virus,,,and they putted her in somekind hibernation room..

It has been 2 weeks and the girl has improved her auburn hair was gone and replaced by a brown shiny hair her pale body became alive again and her eyes when they checked it was daek blue...the virus they injected on her seems to change her physically..they were about to activate her when suddenly a motor bike crashed into the glass window and there came...

Doctor:Project Alice...

Well that's all for now guys tell me what you think :)


End file.
